Cumpleaños
by Scath H. Wolff
Summary: Luego de la muerte de la madre de Marceline, Hunson decide que es mejor llevársela con él. Y este es, de hecho, el primer cumpleaños que Marceline pasa con su padre, pero no precisamente en la Nocheósfera.


Hey! Bueno, soy nueva en el fandom de Adventure Time. Hace poco entré en él(?) y asdf luego de ver _I remember you_, me enamoré. Cuando comencé a leer fics, vi que no hay de Marceline y Hunson en español, así que decidí comenzar uno. Que no es este, pero ojalá les guste c: ¿De dónde salió? Oh, de una imagen que vi en un grupo de fb y que intentaré colocar de portada (nomematen(?)).

Debido a la longitud, no iba a subirlo aquí, sino a Tumblr y/o Live Journal. Pero salió un_ poquito_ más largo de lo que esperaba, así que intentaré dejarlo aquí.

He visto, también, que dejan disclaimers, asi que aquí van:  
Ni Adventure_ Time with Finn and Jake_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Pendelton Ward. Lo único que me pertenece aquí es la idea y mi cuenta de :B

* * *

La pequeña Marceline ya había pasado tres meses completos en Nocheósfera con su padre, quien iba entrando a su habitación justo cuando ella se encontraba frente a un espejo a su altura, cepillando su cabello.

– Buen día, Marcy –le dijo, acercándose a ella– ¿dormiste bien?

– Hola, papi –respondió, yendo a abrazarlo – ¡Sí! ¡Muy bien!

– Me alegro, pequeña –le sonrió con ternura mientras la miraba, sin dejar de sonreírle.

– ¿Qué sucede, papi? –ríe ligeramente luego de soltar un poco su agarre. Ha notado que su padre no deja de mirarla, sin embargo tampoco dice nada.

– Felicidades, mi querida Marceline –la levantó en sus brazos, sonriendo un poco más. –Hoy es un día especial, así que te llevaré a donde tú quieras–le dijo, mirándole a los ojos– Dime, ¿dónde te gustaría celebrar tu cumpleaños?

Los ojos de la pequeña demonio se iluminaron ante aquello. ¡Había tantos lugares en la Nocheósfera a los que su padre no le dejaba entrar! Puso cara pensativa mientras su padre la miraba con diversión.

Hunson sabía de los lugares a los que Marceline tenía ganas de ir. Si bien era cierto que siempre le negaba eso, lo hacía porque, en su opinión, _no eran lugares que debía ver una pequeña de su edad_. Pero había algunos a los que, bueno, Hunson estaba dispuesto a acceder a llevarla.

– ¡Ya sé a dónde! –dijo luego de unos minutos, haciendo que su padre la mirara.

– ¿A dónde, Marcy? –se sentó en la cama de su hija, sin soltarla.

– Quiero ir con mamá.

El señor de la Oscuridad estuvo a punto de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro al escuchar aquello. Hacía tres meses que su esposa había sido asesinada por los _humanos_ y, si debía ser honesto, él no estaba listo para ir a la tierra. Además, era peligroso ir con esa gran guerra teniendo lugar en esos momentos. Sin mencionar que no se le había pasado por su mente que Marceline le pidiera llevarla ahí.

Se había esforzado en distraerla enseñándole algunos juegos, con música, incluso a veces le mostraba cómo dirigía la Nocheósfera para que no le preguntase nada sobre _qué_ había ocurrido con su madre. Al parecer no había funcionado. Aunque, técnicamente, ella no había preguntado.

... Hunson hacía mal en negar lo inevitable, era obvio que Marceline sabía; su hija era bastante perceptiva. Seguro había notado también lo incómodo que lo hacía sentir respecto a ese tema. Sin embargo, luego de pensarlo un rato, aceptó. En algún momento Marcy debía saber lo que había ocurrido. Y él debía superarlo.

Así que, poco antes del atardecer, Hunson y Marceline Abadeer se encontraban en el comedor de la casa donde solían vivir Marceline y su madre. Hunson, antes de abrir el portal a la tierra, consiguió un pastel pequeño que pudiesen compartir entre ambos en casa.

Y, una vez instalados en el comedor, a ninguno de los dos les importó que la casa estuviese cayéndose a pedazos o que los ruidos lejanos de las bombas interrumpieran e hicieran retumbar las paredes. No importaba que Hunson fuera un demonio que debía hacerse cargo de su dimensión, no importaba que su esposa llevase unos meses muerta, ni siquiera importaba que del otro lado de las paredes se estuviese llevando a cabo una Guerra Mundial. Lo único que importaba era que, después de mucho tiempo, de alguna manera, los Abadeer volvían a estar juntos celebrando el cumpleaños de su hija.

* * *

So, ¿_reviews_? C:


End file.
